


Heads Up

by Sulien



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e17 Letters From Pegasus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulien/pseuds/Sulien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, one-off crossover tag for the Stargate Atlantis episode "Letters From Pegasus". Spoilers for that episode and "The Siege", as well as minor ones for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Chosen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Up

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate Atlantis, more's the pity, as I'd definitely treat the characters better. That said, I am grateful to everyone who worked to bring us these series and giving us such fun toys to play with.

Captain Graham Miller looked at the camera remote in his hands and sighed, then pushed the record button. He knew that Dr. McKay was doing his best to ensure that the computer database would be destroyed beyond retrieval, but he wasn’t willing to take the chance that McKay would succeed. He and Riley had faced a few apocalypsi...apocalypsoi...they never had figured out exactly what the plural of apocalypse was...and had always managed. Now, he desperately hoped that Riley’s team and the Slayers combined would be as capable of handling the Wraith as they had every other Big Bad that came down the pike. If the Wraith were able to ascertain the location of Earth from Atlantis’ computer systems, this would be the biggest threat that they had faced since the First Evil. Bigger than the First, in Graham’s opinion. The First Evil hadn’t had the use of technology many millennia in advance of their own.

Graham raised his head and looked at the red light on the camera, then into the lens. “Hey, Ri. We’ve got a situation here that has definite apocalyptic potential. If these things get past us...well, it may take every Slayer on Earth to stop them. And then some. When you receive this, contact Buffy, or whoever the current head Slayer is, and the Watcher’s Council immediately. Tell them to contact Lieutenant General George Hammond, the head of Homeworld Security, and to tell him that they can help with the problems encountered on the Pegasus Project. I’m sorry I can’t tell you any more than that, Ri. This operation is classified way beyond even the Initiative.”

Graham paused for a moment, looking down at his hands and fiddling with the camera’s remote again for a moment before continuing. “It was a real honor serving with you and Sam. You’re the only family I’ve got left, besides my team.” He looked back up at the camera again. “Take care of yourselves and little Maggie. And if things go as badly sideways there as I’m afraid they’re gonna go here, get Willow to open a portal to a safe dimension and get everyone out that you can." Then he smiled, and said, "If we don't succeed here, I'll catch ya on the flip side, bro.”

Graham pushed the stop button on the remote and set it down, then gathered his gear back up to go out and rejoin his team in continuing to prepare the Atlantis expedition for evacuation and the city herself for destruction at the hands of those who had awakened her. He would do all in his power to ensure that the failsafe he had just set into motion wouldn’t be needed, but he felt better knowing that at least those who had the best means of helping the SGC to save Earth would be alerted to the apocalypse that could be headed their way.

**Author's Note:**

> To address the two questions which arose when I posted this story on Twisting the Hellmouth:
> 
> Yes, I had Riley and Sam name their daughter after Maggie Walsh. Maggie was Riley's mentor and, though she succumbed to the temptation to allow the end to justify the means, she was still a great woman. At least, that's how I'm sure Riley Finn, in all of his idealistic naivety, would see it.
> 
> No, Slayers don't have space ships and advanced weaponry, but taking out Wraith who beamed down to Earth's surface would be right up their alley. I have no idea why the scriptwriters of SGA never let the characters come up with the idea of decapitating Wraith, either with a shotgun blast or an edged weapon; after all, even the Wraith can't regenerate their head after it's been separated from their shoulders.


End file.
